


The Show Doesn't End Until The Mockingjay Sings

by BookwormBlake1993



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Gen, Trust me we all thought that lucy crossed snow's mind the moment katniss volunteered, the ballad of songbirds and snakes spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBlake1993/pseuds/BookwormBlake1993
Summary: As he watches the District Twelve Reaping, the volunteer and the reaction to it reminds Snow of another reaping sixty-four years ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Show Doesn't End Until The Mockingjay Sings

**Author's Note:**

> An Oneshot, because we all thought this. I hope I did this right.

“I volunteer!”

President Coriolanus Snow’s eyes leave his book. His curiosity peaked as he watches an sixteen year old girl ascend the stage, though it wasn’t until an twelve year old girl was forced to remove her grip from her.

Though amusing in their own ways, the reapings from District Twelve did nothing to pique his interests. He was content spending the reapings of Ten, Eleven, and Twelve reading an good book. District Twelve never had an volunteer. In fact, it was an extremely rare occurrence for someone to volunteer on their own terms, as it meant their own death. One could disagree with him and use the tributes from One, Two, and Four as an example, not realizing that those tributes were only “volunteers” in name only.

He found his eyes glued to the screen as District Twelve’s escort asks for her name.

“Katniss Everdeen.”

“I bet my hat that was your sister.”

Her own sister. How touching. In fact, it reminded him of an reaping two years back when the male tribute from District Seven volunteered to accompany his sister in the arena. That boy made it to the final two. Meeting his own bloody end from his own ax at the hands of Amethyst Walkrose from District One.

It’s what happens next that spins the wheels in Coriolanus' head. When prompted to applause, the pitiful citizens of District Twelve kissed two fingers before lifting them in the air. And it seemed that her deed was enough for their drunken victor to go on an spiel about these people for not being as willing to die as this girl was.

Though will she? For at that moment instead of this daring girl, he saw another sixteen year old girl in her place. One that wore that a tattered dress of rainbow ruffles and flowers adorned in her hair. Who caught the Capitol’s attention with an song over sixty years ago. An girl that resulted in his own lapse in judgment and nearly made him lose sight of his ambitions. Who was the reason why he decided to keep an close eye on Victors.

And it was that moment that he swore to keep an eye on Katniss Everdeen of District Twelve. An vow that strengthened when she and her district partner made their entrance into the Capitol with capes of fire.


End file.
